


My Type

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coffee, College AU, F/F, Ficlet, gross cute, wish i had yang's confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Your coffee preferences can tell a latte about you- please ignore my terrible joke I think I need to sleep. This fic is about a wingman situation turned on its head





	My Type

“Look, you don’t have to do anything! I just think she’s cool. I want to talk to her and see if maybe, ya know, she’d be down to study… or hit the clubs with me this weekend.”

“Yeah, sure,” Blake snorted, “you’re only interested in a dance or two.”

Sun glared at her. “Ok, so maybe she has great tits. And one hell of an ass.”

She rolled her eyes. It wasn’t the craziest thing he’d asked of her. To be honest, Blake was beginning to hope he’d find a girlfriend so that she didn’t have to babysit him every weekend. Sun spent his weekends hitting on every cute girl he saw, took them home, got upset when they didn’t want more, and then moped around the rest of the week. She had no idea why he was so convinced one night stands would turn into actual relationships. It was exhausting. Since she was his best friend and was single as well, he tended to cling to her like saran wrap. Being his wingman for a coffee outing was at least a change of pace.

“Fine. She’s in my psych class. Don’t be fooled by her looks - she’s smart. She’s that suave sort of confident smart who doesn’t even try. I doubt she’s ever studied for a test.”

He beamed. “Great! I know she gets coffee every day at 11:30 so would you mind casually stopping in and sitting behind us so you can eavesdrop? Text me with tips or how you think it’s going? You know I’m hopeless with romance.”

“Sunny-boy, you seriously need some help. And for the love of god, don’t act like you want some afternoon delight. I don’t know her, but I do know you. Maybe let yourself be a bit awkward and charming instead of all ‘Don Juan’?”

“Hey,” he said with a cocky smile, “I’ve got this. I just need a good wingman to back me up!”

Blake sighed. He knew she’d do anything for him. Stupid best friend rules. “Ok, ok. I’ll see you after my morning classes. You better spot me for the coffee, though!”

His wide grin said it all as he jogged off to his econ seminar. She shook her head as she headed to lab, trying to focus on the type of chemistry that actually made some sense.

\-----

Right on schedule, Blake caught a glimpse of spiky hair facing away from her in the last booth. The table next him was free, so she assumed that was her destination. At least she was getting reimbursed for her mint latte. She grabbed her beverage from the end of the bar and navigated her way through the maze of tables.

It was to her great surprise when she noticed a hand frantically waving in her direction. Blake cautiously looked around to see who was being hailed. There was no one else in the vicinity. She looked back, concerned, and pointed to herself in question.

“Come here, babe!”

Now Blake was totally shocked. Had this girl just called her babe? She found herself being drawn to the table like a moth to a flame. Sun’s - er - date (?) was flagging her down as if she’d known her for years. It was with great trepidation that she approached the booth.

With a casual laugh, the girl with the mane of blonde hair leapt up and enthusiastically wrapped her arms around her. Then she pulled back, smiled, and kissed her square on the lips.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it! I was worried you’d stay in the library all through lunch. I swear you don’t eat enough.”

She was sure her eyes couldn’t get any bigger as this girl fondly ran fingers through her hair and cocked her head to the side. She mouthed _‘just go with it’_ and kept that charming smile.

“Oh, um… yeah I… finished… early.”

Sun was staring at them both incredulously. He looked as shocked as Blake felt.

“Sorry - Sun, was it? Do you mind if I have lunch alone with my girlfriend? It’s so rare I can drag this bookworm away for myself.” She shot him a faux apologetic look while the Belladonna girl continued to remain frozen.

Her best friend slowly began to extradite himself from the booth. He couldn’t seem to look away from the pair. While he might be a bit slow, he certainly knew how to take a hint.

“Oh, sure. Well, it was nice - I mean thanks for - I’ll just - I’ll catch ya in poly sci, Yang. Uh, later!”

He was out of there so fast that she was almost sure he had never been there. Still in shock, she was casually led to take his place in the booth across from this absolute enigma. It was as if she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The blonde didn’t seem even remotely phased.

“Thanks for that. I think he was about to ask me out, and I’m tired of awkwardly turning guys down. It’s hard when you know they’re nice guys and you don’t want to make them feel like shit. I’m Yang by the way. Psych, right?”

Blake found herself dumbly nodding. It was as if she was hypnotized watching this girl casually bring her cup to her lips and delicately take a sip. Was she dreaming? Good lord, what the hell was going on?

“I - um, yeah. Psych. Blake. I - Blake. I’m Blake.”

Great. Real smooth, Belladonna. A girl kisses you and you’re suddenly a gay disaster.

Yang smiled at her. It was like the sun came out from behind a cloud and lit up a field of flowers. Blake was stunned by her casual charm and good looks. No wonder she had avoided looking at her in class all semester; she never would have been able to pay attention. Rather than letting her focus remain on this bombshell, she might as well try to focus on her role of wingman.

“So,” she cleared her throat, “he wasn’t your type?”

The girl across from her softly laughed. “I guess that’s one way of putting it.”

“What - er - what is your type, then?” Blake was extremely uncomfortable, but felt she owed it to her best friend.

“Well,” the blonde grabbed the cup from her stunned hands. She sniffed the coffee and handed it back. “I guess I’m into the mint latte type.”

Blake looked between the girl and the coffee. Yang winked. And Blake was sure she had died.

“I - um, do you -” she struggled to find words or coherent thought, “can I get you a coffee?”

“Like the one in my hands?” Yang laughed. “I’m good for now. Too much caffeine and I’ll have to extend my workout by an extra hour. Coach has to cut me off early as it is. But I wouldn’t say no to a rain check. Free period every 11 o’clock hour?”

She nodded dumbly again. With a smirk, Yang grabbed her bag and whipped out a sharpie. The blonde casually grabbed Blake’s coffee once more and began to write. She slid it back as smoothly as a poker player with a straight flush would raise. Blake slowly grabbed the cup and turned it to see what was written. It was a phone number.

“Sorry for using you, but if you’re interested in a girlfriend,” she said casually as she slid out of the booth, “I’ll have a mint latte waiting for you right here tomorrow.”

She threw the mass of hair over her shoulder and confidently strode out of the coffee shop. Blake could only stare at the retreating figure. As if in a dream, she grabbed her bag and headed to her next class. She hardly noticed as her best friend materialized in the parking lot and started to walk by her side.

“I’m guessing,” he quietly probed, “she’s not into dudes?”

“I think that would be safe to say.”

“And I’m guessing you have a date?”

“I think so.”

“And I’m guessing you’re completely clueless?”

“Yup.”

“Oh boy,” he huffed, “you’re even gayer than I thought.”


End file.
